


Diamond Days

by Forever_in_Your_Heart



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, The Last Hours - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Proposals, Romance, mini bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_in_Your_Heart/pseuds/Forever_in_Your_Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight proposals Cordelia Carstairs turned down and the only one she ever said yes to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_April 9th, 1900_

Cordelia was fifteen and smiling widely.

She'd come to the Institute for a visit and it just so happened that the there was a meeting between the Clave and the Fairy Court on the very same day. The meeting was finished now, everyone milling about in conversation and Cordelia couldn't decide where to look, every fairy being so lovely and enchanting. She had no idea where Alastair had gone and Lucie had bounced off, her curiosity dragging her away. Cordelia turned back to James, hovering quietly behind her like he wasn't quite sure what to do with himself, when a particularly fetching Fairy caught her eye.

He smiled at her, slow and handsome, before gliding towards her and James. She smiled politely and James drew closer, beautiful golden eyes narrowed.

"My lady," the fairy knight said, kissing her hand. She curtseyed and James shuffled his feet awkwardly.

"You must be the most luminous of all the angel's children," the knight said smoothly and she bit the inside of her cheek to keep from giggling.

"I doubt it."

"You are the fairest of them all," he insisted. "So fair indeed, that you belong not among these mortals, but dancing among the fairy realms. I would whisk you away, if only you would ask." _Well, he certainly has a flair for the dramatic_ , she thought, digging her nails into her palm to keep a straight face while James' eyes narrowed into slits.

"A tempting offer, but I must decline. I am awful fond of these mortals," she told him with a smile, pulling her hand out of his grasp. The knight shrugged.

"Alas, if that is your wish. A good day, my angel." She nodded as he left, his eyes already fixed on Gwendoline Highsmith.

"Well that was forward," James groused and she smiled, taking his arm.

"Come along, let's find Lucie. She'll be terribly upset she missed this."

"Hmph."

* * *

 

_June 3rd, 1902_

The rain had stopped, thankfully, as she cradled Cornelius Pontmercy's head in her lap. James was bent over him, hurriedly healing his wounds with runes. Cordelia smoothed Cornelius' hair from his forehead and prayed the others found them soon. Cornelius was in bad shape, sweaty with glazed eyes and James could only do so much. The blood had mostly been washed away by the rain, but even still, the smell of it seemed caught in her nose.

Cornelius grunted and she squeezed his shoulder, murmuring comfort as she did. He began to babble incoherently, his words slurred together.

"No, no...tarts...tarts not pie....yellow socks...nonono...whywould...father said....picked me a daisy?" She leaned closer to hear him, his nonsensical jumble making her nervous. James sat back, looking defeated.

"I don't think there's much else I can do. We need a Silent Brother." She nodded, chewing on her lip. James looked awful and she felt her heart twinge. He'd done the best he could and she couldn't stand the idea of him being guilty.

"It's alright, James. You did everything you could," she murmured and he looked at her, gold eyes shining. He moved closer and she reached out a hand, taking his and twining their fingers.

This was the first time they'd both been out in the thick of things and she'd never been so terrified in all her life. James had been incredible, but then she wasn't surprised, she'd always known he was destined for greatness. He looked down at their joined hands, and she squeezed, hoping to alleviate some of his guilt.

"Go on and find some help, I'll stay with him," she told him and his head snapped up, eyes meeting hers. She could see in his face that he didn't want to leave and she felt something in her stomach flutter.

"It's fine James. Just go, we'll be alright." He frowned but she smiled reassuringly and finally he admitted defeat, letting out a loud sigh. He stood, never letting go of her hand and even though every single part of her ached, she felt something like sunlight in her chest. Just as he was about to leave, Cornelius lurched in her lap, eyes wide.

"Wait! Wait, I...I..."

"Yes, Cornelius? What is it? I'm here, I'm here," she told him, James peering over her shoulder anxiously.

"M...m...marry me!" Her eyes went as round as saucers and James' jaw dropped before he quickly fixed his face in a frown.

"He's delirious," James insisted with a shake of his head and Cordelia looked down at Cornelius' fevered face.

"Why don't you get better, and we'll discuss it then?" She whispered in Cornelius' ear and James watched her with a strange look on his face before turning to leave. She watched him go, graceful as ever as the rain began to fall again.

* * *

 

_December 25th, 1903_

Christmas had to be one of Cordelia's favourite times of year. London always looked beautiful covered in snow and the general atmosphere around Christmastime never failed to bring a smile to her face. The Institute's party was another favourite of hers and this year's was the best she could remember. The only downside was that she'd yet to share a dance with James.

She'd been hoping for one all evening, but she'd been swept around the floor by every man here except for James. At least, that's how it seemed. She was currently dancing with Leopold Freeman, who'd had a bit too much to drink and was stumbling all over her toes. He was red faced and merry and being that it was Christmas, she was willing to forgive the bruised feet.

"You know," he declared, voice a bit louder than necessary, "I think I could marry you." She barely restrained her snort.

"Is that so?" She asked and he nodded heartily, swaying dangerously.

"Oh yes, I think you'd make a lovely wife. What do you say, marry me Cornelia?" Her eyebrows rose, _Cornelia?_

"As flattered as I am Leopold, I think you may regret this in the morning and as such, I think I shall have to refuse." He looked somewhat cross-eyed before the music came to an end. He released his hold on her, still looking confused when she felt someone tap her elbow. She turned and her breath caught in throat as there stood James, looking terribly handsome.

"May I have this dance?" He asked and she nodded, her heart racing. Leopold wandered off and James took her hand as the music began. He held her close and she could feel his body heat through their clothes, her face blushing red in response.

"I've been meaning to ask you all night, but it seemed everyone else kept beating me to it," he murmured and her eyes widened while her heart skipped a beat. She wanted to say something in response but couldn't think of what and then he suddenly came to a stop. She looked up at him in question and his eyes were darted to the side, a nervous expression on his face.

"James?" she asked and his cheeks turned faintly pink. Her eyes were wide when he finally looked at her, and she felt lost in the liquid gold of his eyes.

"Cordelia, I...well, I think you are one of the most incredible people I have ever met and I was wondering if it would be alright if I were to call on you. Well, what I mean is, I would like to court you, uh, if, um, if you were alright with that. Because you see, um, I'm-I'm quite fond of you. I uh care about you a great deal and err-"

"Yes," she whispered, cutting him off. He looked at her in shock and she felt like the sun was rising in her chest.

"You mean it?" He asked in incredulity and she nodded happily.

"I would like nothing more." A smile broke out on his face and he leaned forward, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Cordelia, I hope you don't think this too forward but, um, I think I may be in-"

"Cornelia! What are you doing, aren't we to be married?" Leopold bellowed as he stumbled towards them and Cordelia felt like she'd been set on fire.

"Cornelia?" James asked with a bemused expression and Cordelia grimaced.

"Well..."

* * *

 

_August 19th, 1904_

Cordelia was in a very bad spot indeed. The Aldertrees were having a ball. That, in itself, wasn't too much of an issue, as Cordelia enjoyed a good ball as much as the next girl. The problem was that rumours abounded that Carlisle Aldertree was planning on proposing at said ball. Even this, usually, wouldn't be too much of a dilemma, except that she was fairly certain the woman he intended to ask, was her.

She'd always known Carlisle was fond of her, but she'd never imagined it was to this level. When the rumours had first begun, she hadn't thought much of it, but then Carlisle had hand delivered her invitation and practically pleaded that she attend. This was a little disconcerting, but then his sister, Susanna, had invited her dress shopping, picking out a deep green one, all the while telling her how it was Carlisle's favourite colour. Even worse, Mrs Aldertree had asked her over for tea, where she touted Carlisle's virtues and assured Cordelia of what a wonderful young woman she was.

She'd gone home feeling ill and had immediately written to Lucie, at an utter loss of what to do. The Herondales were away on a family trip and it was rather awful, as she needed her best friend now more than ever. Unfortunately letters took time, and Lucie's reply had not come by the time of the ball, leaving Cordelia to deal with the situation on her own. And if she'd had any remaining doubt that Carlisle would be proposing to her, Alastair promptly crushed it.

She'd been sitting alone when he'd found her and the serious look on his face assured her that she wouldn't enjoy the conversation they were about to have.

"Carlisle Aldertree is going to propose to you," he said firmly and she nodded, looking down at her feet.

"I'd surmised as much."

"And what are you going to say?" Her head snapped up to look at him, incredulity written across her every feature.

"You can't honestly be asking me that?" When he didn't answer, but continued to stare intently, she glared.

"No, of course," she answered firmly and Alastair frowned.

"Because of James Herondale?" he demanded and she felt her cheeks turn pink, her fingers tightening on the chain around her neck, the one carrying the Herondale ring James had bestowed upon her before he'd left. Alastair's frown deepened.

"You cannot continue to waste your time with him. Carlisle is a good man from a good family, and you could not ask for better."

"I'm not in love with him."

"Because you're too busy being infatuated with James?" Alastair spat, sounding aggravated and she took a deep breath to keep her calm.

"My feelings for James have nothing to do with this. I am not in love with Carlisle and I refuse to marry someone I don't love."

"No, instead you'll spend the rest of your life waiting on James Herondale." She fiddled with the chain around her neck and wondered how to explain it to Alastair. She loved James and she knew he loved her back. They'd kept their courtship quiet these past few months, but there was no doubt in her mind about her future with James. She struggled for the words to express to Alastair that maybe she was waiting for James, but it wouldn't be for long, _that_ she knew for sure.

"Cordelia," Alastair said, breaking her silence, "I'm your brother, I only want what's best for you."

"I know, and Carlisle Aldertree isn't what's best for me. But you needn't worry. I do not plan to waste my whole life waiting on James Herondale." Alastair sighed but nodded. He stood to leave, squeezing her shoulder as he went and she pulled out James' ring, running her thumb over the patterns.

_"I'll miss you terribly,  Cordelia. But here, I want you to have this while I'm gone."_

_"Wha-your ring? But James-"_

_"I love you. And while I'm gone, I want you to have this, so you'll know that I'll be missing you and that I'll be thinking of you, counting down the days until we're back together again."_

_"Oh James, I love you too, and I'll miss you just as much."_

_"And one day, one day this will be a different sort of ring, I promise."_

_"James..."_

Cordelia sighed as she pressed the ring between her palms, wishing it were already a different sort of ring.

* * *

She'd been praying Carlisle intended to propose in private and she could quietly turn him down and that would be that. But when he'd taken her hand and led her to the center of the room, signaling at the band to quiet down, she'd had her hopes utterly dashed. He'd smiled sweetly, gone down on one knee and pulled out a ring and she could've cried. She almost thought of saying yes and breaking it off later, so as to save him the embarrassment but she didn't want to give him false hope.

_Please let something happen, anything, to stop this, please, please, please_

"Cordelia Carstairs, will do me the great honour of becoming my wife?" She could already feel the tears gathering in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Carlisle..."

* * *

 

_August 19th, 1904_

Cordelia hugged herself as she stood in the Aldertrees' garden, feeling absolutely wretched. She wished Lucie were here, Lucie always knew how to make everything better. She'd watched Carlisle's heart break and had known it was her fault and she doesn't think she's ever felt so guilty in all her life.

She could feel James' ring through the material of her dress and squeezed it through the fabric, wishing he were here. The breeze picked up and she hugged herself tighter, fighting back tears.

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you, I'm so sorry_

"Cordelia!" Her eyes snapped open and she turned, heart thumping against her chest.

"James...?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sun was rising on the rest of their lives

_August 19th, 1904_

James was running towards her, looking panicked and winded and Cordelia could feel her head spinning. _Why? How?_ He skidded to a stop before her, arms reaching for her and she reached too, desperate to touch him, to reassure herself she hadn't dreamt him up to heal her broken heart. He was solid and warm and sweaty but most importantly _real_ and she looked up at him in question, wondering why on earth he was here. James gulped down air and tried to speak through his gasps.

"Lucie...Lucie told me...about Carlisle...so I had to..." he wheezed and her heart burst like a supernova and she couldn't remember ever feeling so blissfully in love. Lucie'd told him of Carlisle's impending proposal and he'd rushed here to be by her side when she needed him most. She wanted to kiss him and hold him and whisper a thousand I love yous but James wasn't done speaking.

"I had to get here before Carlisle...had to ask...before Carlisle proposed-"

"He already did," she cut him off and his eyes widened. He immediately dropped his arms from around her and stepped away, a desolate sort of look swimming across his face.

"Congratulations," he whispered dejectedly, eyes downcast and confusion fogged her mind.

"What? What do you mean?" She asked, a creeping feeling of dread sweeping over her.

"Congratulations on your engagement. Carlisle is a wonderful man, I'm sure you'll be happy together." She felt like he'd punched her in face and her heart burst again, but this time for an entirely different reason.

"You think I said yes?" She demanded and God, she prayed he'd deny it. His lack of an answer was all she needed to know the truth and she felt like crying.

"You honestly believe I could have said yes? Do you not know me at all?" She asked and he looked at her, confusion and concern across his face.

"You...said no?"

"Of course I said no!" She shouted and a mix of emotions danced in his eyes.

"I can't believe you thought I'd say yes. I love you, James, I've said it a thousand times. Did you not believe it? Or did you just think me incredibly fickle?" James shook his head, struggling with his words and she continued on, all the pain of the day crashing over her.

"You came here to stop me, to make sure I didn't say yes? Do you not know me at all? Do you not _trust_ me at all? How could you honestly believe I'd ever say yes?"

"Cordelia, I do-I just-I wasn't-" he stumbled over his thoughts and Cordelia felt her eyes burn with tears. And then all the words he'd said when he'd first arrived filtered into her mind and a horrible thought took form.

"What did you want to ask me?" she whispered, heartbreak coursing through her veins.

"Cordelia..." he murmured, a sad look in his eyes.

"Tell me, James. What did you want to ask?"

"I...I was going to propose." It felt like something inside of her had snapped, broke and she closed her eyes. He was going to propose. How long had she been dreaming of that? But never like this. Not as some last ditch effort to keep her away from Carlisle Aldertree. She covered her mouth to hold down a sob.

"Cordelia..." James said again and she shook her head.

"No," she told him in a wobbly voice and he stopped, pain and shock washing over him.

"No," she repeated, firm this time and turned to leave. She needed to get away from him.

"Cordelia, wait! It's not-It's not what you think! Please, Cordelia, wait!" He shouted after her but she kept walking because the taste of broken dreams was making her sick.

* * *

_August 19th, 1904_

Cordelia decided to take the long way back to the Institute because she needed to clear her head. A young lady like herself wasn't meant to walk alone, especially at night, but Cordelia couldn't have cared less. A part of her even wished something would happen, as she desperately needed a distraction.

She couldn't stop playing with James' ring around her neck and had to fight the urge to tear it off. There were two voices at war in her head, the one that thought what James had done was unforgivable, and showed that he clearly knew nothing about her, had no trust in her or them and obviously didn't really love her and the one that thought that he had definitely made a mistake and needed to apologize, but it was nowhere near as bad as she was making it.

She came to a stop upon Blackfriar's Bridge and peered down at the cloudy reflection of the moon in the water. How many girls received two proposals in one night and had both of them break her heart? She closed her eyes and inhaled, trying to clear her head with London air.

"Cordelia." Her eyes snapped open and there was James, as silent as a shadow. He stood a little ways away from her, a serious look on his face, but she could see the nerves he was trying to keep buried. She didn't know what to do or what to say so she just stared at him, a battle raging in her mind.

"I'm so glad I found you," he murmured, still keeping his distance. He hesitated, clutching what seemed to be a letter in his hand and then steeled himself.

"I love you, Cordelia. And I do trust you, more than almost anyone. It was far beyond stupid of me to even consider that you might say yes to Carlisle. I know that. But when Lucie first mentioned it, I panicked. All I could think about was losing you and I couldn't bear the thought. The memory of Grace and the heartbreak that came with losing her was overwhelming. And I knew with you it would be so much worse, because you mean so much more to me than she ever did. But you aren't Grace, you never have been and if I'd been thinking, I would have realised that. I wasn't thinking, though. All I knew was I couldn't lose you." He looked at her with beseeching eyes and took a step closer to her. She didn't back away and he seemed to take this as encouragement.

"I was an idiot and I _am_ sorry Cordelia, so very sorry. I love you and I _do_ believe in us. I never wanted to hurt you but I understand if you don't want anything more to do with me. But before you decide, would you please read this?" he asked, holding out the letter in his hand. "I wrote it before Lucie told me about Carlisle. I wasn't going to send it, but now I think you should read it." She eyed it warily as her heart thumped against her ribcage, a mix of emotions crashing inside of her.  She took it with shaking hands and he watched her nervously. She carefully opened it and took a deep breath.

_Cordelia,_

_I miss you. I love my family and I love spending time with them, but still, I wish you were here. Lucie misses you as well, she talks of you incessantly. I'm sure she's written you even more than I have. My entire family, in fact, is enchanted with you. I'm sure you're aware of how my parents adore you. You should have come along, I doubt anyone would have minded._

_I keep waiting for the moment we return home, because I cannot wait to see you again. I've been thinking about the ring I gave you and the promise that it would be a different sort of ring one day. I hadn't meant it to be so soon, but I've been unable to get it out of my head._

_I love you Cordelia and I want to marry you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to grow old with you. You are the most incredible person I have ever met. You are beautiful and intelligent, fierce and incredibly kind. You are warm and sweet, caring and clever. You never cease to make me laugh, to make me feel like everything will always turn out alright. I've never been as happy as when I'm with you. I cannot imagine my life without you and I do not want to._

_I want to fall asleep beside you every night and awake to your smile every morning. I want to spend forever reading the witty remarks you scribble in all your books. I want to hold your hand and kiss your lips and just be with you until the very end of my days._

_You're the like the sun, my sun. You make everything warm and alive and bright. You're so radiant, so dazzling and you light every corner of my life. You set my world on fire and I never want to lose that. I want a family with you, a lifetime with you, I want everything with you._

_I just hope that I can give you even a fraction of all the love and happiness you give me. Marry me Cordelia Carstairs._

_All my love is yours and it always will be,_

_your James_

Cordelia felt tears start to gather in her eyes.

"I wasn't going to send it because I realised I wanted to tell you in person. So please, Cordelia, don't ever think I only wanted to propose to keep you away from Carlisle. I wanted to propose because I love you and because you make me so, so happy. I am _so_ sorry Cordelia. I understand if it's not enough but I just needed you to know," he stopped, voice seeming choked.

"I love you, Cordelia," he whispered and then he turned to leave.

"James," she called softly and he froze, terrified of what she might say. She squeezed the letter in her hands and looked up at him. His back was to her and she held his letter against her heart.

"So, are you going to ask me or not?" His eyes stretched wide and he spun around to look at her, shock and hope crashing across his face.

"Cordelia?" he asked, a question trembling in his eyes and she smiled. James' face lit up, happiness filling its every corner.

"Cordelia Carstairs, will you marry me?" He asked as he rushed towards her.

"Yes, yes I will," she said through her tears and then he was kissing her and she was kissing him and there couldn't possibly be a better feeling than this.

The sun was rising in her chest and on the rest of their lives.

_I love you, forever._

* * *

_May 1st, 1907_

Cordelia knelt down and inhaled the fresh scent of the roses growing alongside the path. She closed her eyes, feeling invigorated by the beauty of the park in spring.

"Lovely, aren't they?" She blinked open her eyes to see Elyas Love kneeling beside her, delicately sniffing at the flowers. Elyas was a warlock the Institute regularly did business with and he could have passed for entirely human if it hadn't been for his eyes. They were entirely black with a golden pupil, mesmerizing and disconcerting at the same time.

"That they are," she agreed and Elyas opened his eyes, giving her a lazy smile.

"How I have missed you and your radiance Cordelia." Cordelia rolled her eyes. This was par for the course with Elyas. He was a horrid flirt, laying it on thick wherever he went. _How apt his name is,_ she thought with a snort.

She cast a glance over her shoulder and noticed James in conversation with Elyas' wife and fellow warlock Liviana. She'd glamoured herself to look perfectly human, disguising her pointed ears, candy pink skin and long purple hair. Elyas followed Cordelia's gaze and sighed, flopping unceremoniously into the grass. He twirled a rose between his fingers and Cordelia watched him, just waiting for his next come on.

His tilted his head up and smiled, holding out the rose to her.

"You know, I've been married to Liviana for over a hundred years. I'm starting to think I'd like to shake things up a bit. One hundred and six years," he said with a sigh, "it really doesn't leave much mystery in a relationship." Cordelia snorted while Liviana and James moved closer to the two of them.

"I think I need a change of pace. Someone new to mix things up," he said with a flirtatious lilt while his eyes looked her up and down and Cordelia felt her eyebrow rise.

"So what do you say, Cordelia dearest, marry me? We could see the world, and I'm sure Liviana will confirm that I am an _incredible_ lover." Cordelia rolled her eyes again while Liviana made a disparaging noise in the back of her throat.

"I _am_ right here you know," James commented and Elyas looked up at him in disinterest.

"So you are." He turned back to Cordelia, "What do you say? Interested in adding a little spice to your life?"

"I'm going to have to say no. I'm quite fond of my life the way it is, thanks." Elyas shrugged and stood, dusting off his trousers.

"If you're sure, my lady. But if you ever get tired of your rather bland marriage, you know how to find me," he said with a wink and Cordelia didn't bother to hide her amusement. Liviana, meanwhile, was regarding him with the mildly annoyed look she always seemed to wear in his presence, but Elyas merely grinned, offering her the rose.

"Well, my sweet, it seems you're stuck with me," he told her and she curled her lip.

"You do know the minute someone better comes along, I'm leaving you?" Liviana asked but he appeared unconcerned, offering her his arm.

"So you keep saying, loveliest. Until then, how does dinner in Paris sound?" Liviana seemed to think about it before taking the offered arm.

"You've always looked exquisite in springtime Paris. I don't think I ever love you more than I do sitting by the Seine," Elyas told her as they left and James and Cordelia watched with bemused expressions. James turned to Cordelia with a shake of his head.

"So, what do you think? A hundred years from now, are we going to be like that?" Cordelia took both his hands as she shook her head.

"Not a chance. In a hundred years, I'll be asking for a hundred more, because I'll never want this to end. You're stuck with me James Herondale." James squeezed her hands and grinned.

"Perfect. I wouldn't want it any other way." And then he leaned down for a kiss and Cordelia leaned up, because she wouldn't want it any other way either.

* * *

_October 11th, 1910_

Cordelia's eyes roved over the assortment of werewolves around her, some having turned back human while others were only halfway changed, like werewolf-human hybrids. The Shadowhunters of the Institute had just had a surprise team up with this particular pack of werewolves against a very nasty band of demons and she could still feel the adrenaline pounding through her body.

She'd lost track of Lucie during the fight but her parabatai bond assured her that she was alright. James was breathing heavily beside her and after a cursory glance that told her he was unharmed, she turned to the werewolf behind her. She'd knocked him out of the way of an incoming demon before stabbing it with her seraph blade and now he was looking up at her with awe filled eyes.

"Are you alright?" She asked and he nodded, mouth slightly open. He scrambled to his feet and grabbed her hand.

"That was-you were incredible!" He breathed and James heaved himself up, casting the werewolf a suspicious look.

"Thank you, but really, it was nothing," she assured him, feeling slightly embarrassed. He shook his head vehemently.

"No, it was, it really was! I've never seen anything like it! You were so graceful and elegant but so brutal and efficient...it was beautiful." She meant to stop him, feeling flustered but he cut her off, his cheeks flushed.

" _You're_ beautiful," he told her earnestly and her eyes widened. James drew closer to her, his face twisting in a scowl.

"I've never believed in love at first sight or destiny or any of that, but you...I know this is crazy and we've only just met, but do you think-could you...I want to marry you," he finished firmly and Cordelia could feel a hysterical sort of laughter start climbing its way up her throat

"Well, actually," Cordelia said, trying to hold down her giggles, "I'm already married."

The werewolf's eyes slid from her to James' scowly face and he let out a quiet "huh". He paused as if thinking and then shrugged, dropping her hand.

"Oh, well, good on you, mate," he said with an approving nod in James' direction. James frowned and Cordelia couldn't help but be surprised at how well he was taking this. _So much for "destiny"..._ The werewolf fidgeted awkwardly for a bit and the three of them simply stared at each other in strained silence.

"Well, uh, thank you, I suppose," the werewolf said and then gave them a sort of salute before he hurried off. Cordelia bit her lip as she watched him go and then took James' arm with a grin.

"Good on you," she repeated and he rolled his eyes.

"This is getting ridiculous," he grumbled and Cordelia laughed, pulling him closer.

"I don't see why, after all, it just means you've got impeccable taste." James rolled his eyes again and she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"And if it helps, I also have great taste," she whispered against his skin and she could feel his lips twitch in the beginnings of a smile.

"It does actually," he said as he wrapped his arms around her. Her own arms circled his waist and she leaned forward for a kiss.

"Cordelia! Did I hear right? Has someone else proposed to you?" Lucie demanded, skidding towards them. James leaned his head back with a long suffering sigh and Cordelia nodded.

"Yes, I think that's my...eighth proposal?" Lucie smirked.

"I'm starting to wonder why you settled for James when you could've had the pick of the litter." Cordelia leaned into James' chest and snorted as he let out yet another sigh. She felt his arms tighten around her almost reflexively and she pulled back slightly to look at him.

"I wouldn't call it 'settling'," she murmured with a smile and James's face lit up. He leaned down and kissed her and really, like there'd ever been a choice.

* * *

_February 23rd, 1927_

Cordelia laughed and clapped her hands as Isidore and her son Owen both went tumbling into the lake with a great splash. Barbara hurried after them, shouting about how they'd catch their death and Cordelia shook her head at their silliness. She loved her son more than anything in the world, but he was certainly a handful.

James pulled her closer as they watched Barbara lecture the two boys and usher them inside to dry off and she leaned her head on his shoulder. They'd all taken a trip out to the countryside and she was enchanted by how clear the night sky was.

The stars were bright as they glowed down at them and she wasn't even bothered by the cold, too busy caught up in the beauty of it all. James pressed a warm kiss to the top of her head and she smiled, snuggling deeper into the circle of his arms.

She loved moments like these.

"Marry me," James whispered against her hair and she laughed.

"I already have."

"Is that a no, then?" She laughed again and twisted around to look at him, taking his face in her hands. She meant to pull him down for a kiss but an aggravated voice interrupted her.

"Your boy's a menace! Shaking like a leaf and still determined to come back outside! I've had enough, you'll have to make him see sense," Barbara declared, striding towards them. James rolled his eyes and Cordelia dropped her hands.

"Best get on it then," James said, turning to walk back to the house but Cordelia reached forward, tangling their fingers. James gave her hand a squeeze and began to pull her along and Cordelia smiled at his back.

_I'll marry you, James. I'll marry you in this life and the next and any one that comes after._

_Yes, James. My answer will always be yes._


End file.
